


Tired Wings

by robbyn_banks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbyn_banks/pseuds/robbyn_banks
Summary: My wings are tired.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabbles and Quips of Quarantined Kid





	Tired Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, my first work posted here, after being a member for years. As the current quarantine for COVID-19 rages on, I have found myself writing. It helps to pass the time and makes for a fun little experience. Here is my first (of probably many) works.

My wings are tired.

I’m trying to keep going.  
But my wings are tired.

They’re beginning to slow. We’re losing altitude. I can’t go much further.

My wings are tired.

We’re far enough from danger...perhaps I could land soon. After all, my wings are tired.

She tells me I should rest. After all, my wings are tired.

I usually rest when she is up. She is always above me, shining brightly when I rest. She keeps me safe, as I know she will when my wings tire.

Of course, my wings are tired.

“Luna!”

She answers my call with a gentle breeze, guiding us to the ground.

“Your wings are tired,” she tells me. I know.

We have landed now. Now, we rest. I know when Luna wakes me my wings will not be tired.

But right now?

My wings are tired.


End file.
